real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve King
Steven Arnold King (May 28, 1949-) is an extremely controversial American politician, conspiracy theorist, and white nationalist who is Iowa’s member of the United States House of Representatives from the 4th district, as well as the only Republican representative in Iowa. He has faced an overwhelming amount of condemnation and criticism over time due to his affiliation with white nationalism and supremacism. Some of the criticism directed towards him has been for his inflammatory comments about immigrants, Latinos, Jews, and African Americans, as well as his support of various Islamophobic politicians in various European countries. King also believes the white genocide conspiracy theory. His criticism has been from almost all Democrats and most Republicans, although the Republican Party has been criticized by some for not condemning Steve King enough. However, even in the elections of 2018, where the Democratic Party became the majority party in the House of Representatives, the Republican House Committee did not endorse King for re-election. King won relatively narrow in the 2018 election. Some Republicans have openly endorsed challengers to Steve King and some Republicans even endorsed the Democratic nominee for the Representative of the 4th district of Iowa rather than King. The Republican Steering Committee also barred him from assignments. Steve King has a poor public image, evidenced by his open support of white supremacists on interviews from various news outlets, his display of the Confederate Army Flag on his desk, and his obviously questionable ethics. He was also fooled by someone into applauding the fictional Colonel Nathan Jessup from the movie A Few Good Men. On a more recent occasion, he defended rape and incest, saying it is a part of life. He also said that the media owed him an apology, claiming the media misquoted him, even though they didn't. He also made an offensive joke about Muslim Uyghurs in China forcefully being fed pork. Steve King also participated in an illegal SCIF breach in October of 2019. Bigoted comments made by King * Views Christianity as an identity rather than a religion. * Obsessively wants English as an official language (obviously due to his bigotry rather than policy) * Referred to multiculturalism as "a tool for the Left to subdivide a culture and civilization into our own little ethnic enclaves and pit us against each other". * Claimed that nonwhites haven't contributed as much as white people at the 2016 Republican National Convention, in an inflammatory tone. * Told key members of the Alternative for Germany party, a far-right party in Germany, that “Cultural suicide by demographic transformation must end.” * Said on Breitbart News: “We’re watching as Western civilization is shrinking in the face of the massive, epic migration that is pouring into Europe. That’s the core of that tweet. They’re importing a different culture, a different civilization — and that culture and civilization, the imported one, rejects the host culture. And so they are supplanting Western civilization with Middle Eastern civilization and I say, and Geert Wilders says, Western civilization is a superior civilization — it is the first world.” Former Ku Klux Klan leader David Duke praised King's statement. * Stated in support of Hungarian Prime Minister Viktor Orbán that “Mixing cultures will not lead to a higher quality of life but a lower one.” * Said “White nationalist, white supremacist, Western civilization — how did that language become offensive? Why did I sit in classes teaching me about the merits of our history and our civilization?” * In May 2004, King compared the torture and prisoner abuse at Abu Ghraib prison to "hazing". He said the abuse was similar to the crimes "committed by Jeffrey Dahmer compared to those of Heidi Fleiss", and that "if Tom Harkin and his Democrat allies want to continue to act like political cannibals and pitch partisan hooey to anyone who’ll listen, then they’re eating their own." Category:Political Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Paranoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Modern Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Jerks Category:Bully Category:Wealthy Category:Supremacists Category:Vocal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Business Leaders Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Propagandist Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Fanatics Category:Totalitarians Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Islamophobes Category:Perverts Category:Racists Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Obsessed Category:Saboteurs Category:Criminals Category:Extravagent